Freedom
by FanFreak2002
Summary: This is a Driving Lessons fanfic remember our dear Rupert Grint aka Ron W is in it. But this is the only place to put it. So here's a different way Ben got his freedom.


**Freedom **

Ben had never in his life rode on an airplane before, but there he was, his fists clenching the armrests. Afraid the plane was going to fall in midair. He sighed inwardly, remembering where he was going. His parents had to go to some priesthood convention or something along those lines. Ben wasn't exactly sure, he was just a child through their eyes, so he didn't really have a right to know such things. His parents, his mother in particular, didn't trust him to stay home alone for a year.

He was seventeen years old, but packed his trunk as his mother commanded nonetheless. So they decided to send him to the perfect place, his betrothed. Her parents, and his knew each other from college. They moved to Edinburgh, after they had graduated. Explaining why Ben was having to sit through the terror of the plane ride.

He had gotten sick at least three times before the plane had landed. Hank and Joyce Wright were waiting for him near the terminal. Joyce put an arm around him, leading him to luggage claim. "Aurora has been so excited about seeing you. Last time we were all together you and her were around five years old. It's going to be nice having you around again. You've always been such a nice boy."

Ben forced a smile, as Joyce led him to the car. He was intrigued by the built of it, but kept it to himself. The Wright house wasn't a grandeur mansion, it was still impressive.

Hank stumbled in with Ben's suitcases, "You'll have to bunk with Aurora for a few days til we can clear out Haven's room of baby things. But just to warn you Aurora's room isn't much better. You can have the bed, and her the futon." He added with a wink.

They trudged up the stairs, Ben committing to memory how small the steps were. The hallway was narrow, littered with baby clothes, and shoes. Ben finally had the courage to ask, "Who had a baby?" "No one yet, this is for my eldest son's, Josh, wife. I'm not really sure when the shower will be. Just ask Aurora about that." At the end of the Hank knocked softly on the door. "Aurora, Carol, Ben's here. Make him feel welcomed." Ben stepped inside to find a tall, slightly pudgy girl who had too many freckles scattered across her face.

She strolled over to Ben, "Good to meet you Ben." Ben exchanged a friendly smile with her. "Aurora's in Haven's room looking for her trigonometry book." Ben nodded amazed that anyone could fit into a room so crowded. Aurora's room was probably like every other teenage girl's. To Ben it looked as though a tornado had blown through. Clothes, books, C.D.s, pretty much everything was thrown about. His room had to be straight as a pen. If his mother saw this room she would have probably have broken the engagement right then and there.

As if reading his thoughts Carol spoke up, "She's been trying to go through everything in her room. It'll look better in a day or two." The door was then thrown open to reveal a frizzy haired girl, who obviously looked completely exhausted. Her features brightened when she looked up, "I didn't find it. But to be honest I don't care." She flopped herself on the bed, sighing. She turned over and looked at Carol, "You going to church tomorrow?"

"Sorry I have practice." "Alrighty then, well mum was hollering something like if you want a ride you need to get down there now or you're going to be stranded here. But call me later when you get home okay?" Carol nodded, waving to them as she went out the door. "Your mum let's you spend time with people who doesn't remain faithful to the church?" Aurora laughed, "It's not like she's a Satanist. She just shows her faith in other places." "Aurora your father wants me to bunk with you, but if in anyway you're uncomfortable you can just boot me out."

She shook her, dragging herself off the bed to hug him. "I don't mind Ben, but I would like it if you just call me Roary." "All right Roary, " Ben said with a grin, "What do we do now?"


End file.
